User talk:Aedan Cousland/Archive3
Help Hi Aedan. I recently created a post in the Lore Forum while not logged in. Is there any way to delete or move the page so that it will be under my username instead of my ip address. Thanks Kalenz (talk) 21:51, January 22, 2011 (UTC) Re:Help That is the one. Thanks a lot! Is there a way to change the name of a Forum page title? I'm specifily refering to Flemmesth Waring. I ment to type Flemmth's Warning but unfortunatly my brian works faster then my fingers and am prone to typos (just read one of posts.) Thanks.CrowInvictus (talk) 13:22, January 26, 2011 (UTC) save file help Hi Aedan. My laptop broke a couple of days ago and I was wondering if there was any way to get my save files back short of rushing through DAO, Awakening and Witch Hunt on Easy on my other PC. Thanks. --Chillblaze (talk) 05:32, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Email! Hey Aedan, give me your email address. Either drop leave it on my talk page or email me at tierrie at gmail. Cheers! -- 22:26, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Piracy guidelines The following message was distributed among all active admins. Hi, due to the concerns regarding "piracy" the following guideline was prepared in order to avoid the lengthy discussions and unnecessary ambiguity regarding the actions need to be taken, when there is a "piracy issue". Please go through them and make your ideas/ suggestions in the "comment section" in the page. I am looking forward to gather your feedbacks and modify the guideline if necessary, before taking this to the next step; which is the "forum discussion". Piracy guidelines --Snfonseka (Talk) 13:29, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Theme I was wondering, how do you guys do some theme designs on this wiki? How do you round the search boxes corner and make it look all cool? How do you make the color transparent? Thanks, Bator.hos DA2 Elvish? Hello, sir... I've heard that there are three songs in Elvish on the DA2 soundtrack. You were the one to come up with the transcript for Suledin; do you, perhaps, have any resources in this regard, as well? Thanks. Bellaknoti (talk) 15:55, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Templates Hello. My question is: how do I create a template "Quote Box"and "portal / component / Slider"? I want to use it on my Wikia. I will be grateful for the help. --MarkosBoss (talk) 18:39, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Not very good at computers :/. Hi, Aedan! Thanks for your advice. Unfortunately I am not very good computers so I didn`t fully understand it. Should I create an entirely new page? Blazewick 13:34, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Question about lore Hey Aedan, I was wondering if I should add Codex entries onto some pages, such as the 'Tal-Vashoth' and 'Qunari' pages? Or, is there a separate lore section for that? Thanks! (Sorry for all the updates, I am new to Wikia editing!)User: Torinean --Asit tal-eb. It is to be. 10:19, March 28, 2011 (UTC) *RE: Thank you for letting me know, hope you enjoy this Wikia, and the game, as much as I do! *Sorry to bug you again, but could you tell me how too do a code properly? The page it is for, is the Tomes (Dragon Age II) for the box, and I don't know why it didn't work(I actually copied and pasted, then edited another from the same 'edit' window). Thank you!(And sorry for being fairly ignorant of the coding!) Just add in a new part to the table that is already there, for the Arcane Tome of the Mortal Vessel section I attempted to add. Sorry for not being clear on that! Thank you, for fixing it, and telling me what was wrong. I'm fairly computer ignorant, so it helps alot. Possible anti-semetic comment on wiki There is a post regarding blood magic http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:On_Blood_Magic_(regarding_demons,_elves_and_Avernus) and a user on it has stated that "we need a final solution" to deal with the mages. The final solution was hitler's plan to deal with the jews and being Jewish myself I find it incredibly offensive for this poster to use that reference. I changed the word final to "permanent" so that the posters intent would not be effected, but it would no longer be offensive and racist, and I also posted a small message explaining why I made the edit and also that I figured they didn't realize the significance of it. It seems that the user in question .-rphb- has since changed it back to final. I have since changed it to permanent again, but since they changed it back in the first place, I can only assume that this means they do indeed understand the historical reference behind it and either don't care who they offend, or they meant it deliberately. The DA Wiki has no place for hate regardless of who it is directed at and I would appreciate it if you would ask this user to refrain from that sort of behavior. It has no place in the world, online or offline. Thank you for your time. Regards, David Reply Responding to - "I'm honestly a bit surprised -rphb- reacted as maturely as s/he did considering you modified his/her post without asking first. While English isn't his/her native tongue (s/he's from Denmark), his/her words have always been pretty well chosen and his/her arguments well thought out (if sometimes delivered bluntly). Personally I've always found -rphb- open to intelligent discussion or debate, but also easily aggravated when people challenge him/her without providing such. While you do have the right to bring up your issues, and the right to defend yourself, there are appropriate places to do so and that forum thread was not one of them. While what you did may have been done in good faith, it was handled poorly." I'll be honest with you, I really don't understand how replacing one specific word in a post with one of it's adjectives so that it doesn't come off as being at the least incredibly insensitive and at the most, racist (whether intended or not) is such a massive offense. If this had happened to me I can honestly say that I wouldn't have given it a second thought. Nobody is writing a Doctoral thesis on here, and a single word replaced with a similar word is not going to cause them to fail at life. As long as my meaning is intact, if substituting a single word makes someone more comfortable then I'm all for it because we all have to live on this planet together. As far as -rphb-'s style of prose is concerned, I've never interacted with him/her before so I couldn't possibly know anything about his/her personality or what will set him/her off. And as far as intelligent debates with him/her go, there was never a response to my original comment about how I figured it was an unintentional reference, he/she simply ignored me and changed it back. If he/she had said to me "hey, you who changed final to permanent, it isn't meant to make light of such a tragedy. I used it in this manner for such and such reason, I would have certainly been open to discussion. Instead 3 people decided to stir up a massive battle about censorship..and this is all over a single freaking word, not a paragraph, not a sentence, ONE WORD. Regarding bringing up issues on the forum thread, it was never intended to be the start of a massive battle and I never expected it to escalate at all. You can thank the others for starting the escalation. But I also can't stand idly by and let people put words in my mouth and misquote me, call it personal pride, call it honor, hell call it vanity I don't care. So while I didn't start the battle, yeah I threw my own vollies after the initial bombardment. That being said, in the future if I find someone's post offensive I will send them a private message and politely ask that they consider changing their wording. And if they tell me to fuck off, and that they don't give a rats ass what I think, then I'll bring it to you and hope that as an Admin, you will correct the issue. And if you tell me that everyone can type what they want on here, regardless of whether it is appropriate or not, then I guess the only thing I can do is boggle at the crazy upside down way things are done here (make a huge stink about something and get others to follow you and your automatically right, stand alone as a single voice trying to do the right thing and your automatically wrong...at least that's how it feels to me) Well I thinks thats about all I want to say on this subject, it's 2:47AM, this has been talked to death, and I'm tired, so good night. David (talk) 07:48, April 27, 2011 (UTC)